club_penguin_armiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vikings of Club Penguin/History
''Some information copied from https://vcpvikings.wordpress.com/history/ '' The Vikings of Club Penguin was created in the summer of 2007 and since then had a very large history. Generation 0 The Vikings started out as a clan on Club Penguin back in the summer of 2007, with Mrnooner having a clan on Deep Freeze and King Blooy on Mammoth. During King Blooy’s time leading the clan he would gather troops to battle against ACP, IW, UMA, and other armies on Mammoth. He also held many parties and played games with his Viking friends on Club Penguin. Generation 1 VCP became an organized army on February 16th, 2008 by King Blooy, Mrnooner, & Bobcatboy10. The chosen colors were Red, Yellow, and Blue. Order 67 The army witnessed four battles of Order 67, starting on July 9th, 2008, resulting in two losses, one cancellation, and one unknown result. The battles fortunately ended on July 23rd, 2008. RPA vs. VCP War The war between VCP and RPA began when RPA invaded a few of VCP's servers, starting November 1st, 2008 with the Bigfoot server. The war officially started after the second battle, on November 15th, 2008. The war lasted until December 12th, 2008. UW vs. VCP War The war between VCP and UW began when Trickster, the leader of UW, did not receive a promotion within VCP. The war only had one battle. It ended when Trickster and Bobcatboy10 negotiated and peace was restored to the Vikings and Ultimate Warriors. First Tournament During this time, VCP entered it's first tournament. This tournament was hosted by FlarryJerry. The first opponent was LVAS. LVAS was caught using bots, so a rematch was created including AW. VCP ultimately lost the battle, however, they had another chance against RR. They won against RR, but lost to RR in the second battle. MRW vs. VCP War This war occurred due to Cool Foel claiming that Knight521, a high-ranked VCP member, had hacked his cheats site. This began a flame war between MRW and VCP. This also caused a battle on Club Penguin on March 7th, 2009. Following these events, leaders from VCP and MRW discussed details about the hacking and ultimately found out that Cool Foel lied about the hacking in order to get revenge on Knight521. World War IV and the PDW vs. VCP War During World War IV, the Vikings planned to battle the Roman Fire Warriors, but ended up cancelling it. Shortly after, the Penguin Dynamite Warriors clashed against VCP in a War. In the end, VCP won. Generation 2 This Generation began after the retirement of Mrnooner, on November 28th, 2009, with King Blooy taking complete control over the Vikings of Club Penguin. The selected colors were Red and Blue. It lasted until early 2011. ORCP vs. VCP War Two battles were thought during July of 2010 against ORCP. The ORCP-VCP War was due to ORCP leader, Iceblu101, for not getting promoted in VCP, so he created ORCP in order to defeat the Vikings. This case was similar to the UW vs. VCP War. Allworth's Vikings On May 14th, 2010, a meeting was held between two different Viking groups. One, the original VCP, lead by King Blooy; and the second VCP, lead by Allworth. There was debate on which army would merge into who, King Blooy’s Vikings were the first, but Allworth’s Vikings had larger sizes. Eventually a deal was struck and Allworth merged his Vikings into the original VCP and became a leader. PW vs. VCP War In early 2011, two battles took place against an army known as the Pencil Warriors. Not long after the victory against PW, who attempted to use fake pictures at claiming victory, VCP would officially go inactive its first time. The battle against PW would also mark one of the first times an army tried using dirt tactics against VCP, notably the fake pictures of VCP admitting defeat. The original posts were deleted due to the reconstruction by Subz11 (Known as Subzero on Xat.) in Generation 2.1. Generation 3 Prior to the official start of Generation 3, Subz11 attempted to recreate the Vikings on December 11, 2011, but it ended shortly after. Thus, it is not counted as the start of Generation 3, but simply as an attempt. Generation 3 officially began on August 11th, 2012, once again under the leadership of King Blooy and Subz11. The chosen colors were Yellow and Blue. It lasted until January 27th, 2013 During the months of August through October, the Vikings had a slow start but were showing progress. Once Subz11 had joined on November 11th, 2012 as a UK leader, the Vikings experienced a growth-spurt. They had many events that ranged from invasions and practice battles against other armies. No actual wars took place during this generation, because it was believed that wars led to an armies death. By November 25th, 2012 VCP would be put as 10th on CPAC’s Top 10 list for the first time. Sadly, shortly after reaching the Top Ten, Subz would leave the army due to disappointing events and King Blooy too, because of demands at school. The Vikings quickly died off in early 2013. Generation 4 Dpd2000 made an attempt in early 2013 to revive the dead army, but obtained leadership within another army and left VCP. Lights717 tried to recreate the Vikings, but got couped in Mid-2013 for attempting to start a second army during his beginning leadership in the Vikings. Almost two years after the 3rd Generation and about a year later from the second attempt, Stick Dude 0 revives the Vikings once again on August 3rd of 2014. The chosen colors this time were red and black. VCP started slow, maxing 6 and 7 on their opening event. They were soon allied with the recently re-created Water Troops. MW vs. WT and VCP War When the Water Troops lost a round in the SMAC Legends Cup V to Metal Warriors on July 27th, 2014, Shiny Charizard, a WT leader, grew furious and stated that SMAC was heavily biased. This caused a war against the Metal Warriors. Shiny Charizard soon asked the Vikings for assistance in the war. MW reacted by calling WT jealous and weak. Eventually, the Vikings went out of the war and WT called off the war. Verlinalox and Westbrook Verlinalox and Westbrook both joined during the month of August 2014. Verlinalox joining the 24th, while Westbrook joining the 27th. Verlinalox began receiving numerous DDOSing and doxing threats from "null" accounts over Xat. One week later, Westbrook, an army-hopper at the time, attempted to coup Stick Dude 0. Apart from this, every person that he recruited into VCP were rude to other members. When King Blooy and Stick Dude 0 told Westbrook that he was getting fired, Westbrook decided to deface the chat. The leaders reacted by resetting the chat to strip Westbrook of his Main Owner powers. Moments later, Stick Dude 0 removed him from the blog. These events made Verlinalox grow angry, and she made a coup post stating that Westbrook has been couped. The post also included strong words, showing Verlinalox's rage. A few days pass, and Verlinalox chooses to leave VCP due to the doxing and DDOSing threats she received a week earlier. Golds vs. VCP War On September 6th, 2014, the Golds declared that the VCP capital, Flippers, belonged to them. On September 10, 2014, VCP defended Flippers, resulting in a loss. On September 13, 2014, the Golds declared war on the Vikings because of improvement reasons. The war had three battles, resulting in one draw, and two losses. The war ended with the Golds winning on September 19, 2014. Teutons vs. Chaos vs. VCP .]] On September 27, 2014, the Teutons declared a fun war on the Chaos Army. The Chaos Army took this war as an offensive move, and declared real war on the Teutons. The Vikings soon took the side of the Teutons, and declared war on the Chaos Army as well. The Teutons posted about going against Chaos alone, and thus the Vikings were alone in the war. The Vikings eventually had to temporarily come out of the war due to them only having one server. Due to this, Shiny Charizard, Water Troops Leader. and Brigade3, gave VCP two servers, Snow Plow and Fog. With these two servers, VCP invaded Beanbag. VCP and Chaos eventually declared peace between the two armies on October 2, 2014. A New Era Begins and the Death of VCP On October 4th, 2014, Stick Dude 0 announced a new era within VCP, the Era of Prosperity and Hunger. He had high hopes for this era. The era had it's first event with an unscheduled U-lead event, which maxed 9 and averaged 7. The events following this one had averages of four to seven penguins. On October 25th, 2014, the Vikings battled against Redemption Force in the SMAP Halloween Bash Tournament. VCP won the battle against RF, as well as a battle against the Cloud Warriors on November 2nd, 2014. VCP was qualified for a third round, but on November 7th, 2014, Stick Dude 0 left armies permanently due to him not being interested in them anymore. A new leader would have been chosen, but VCP died along with Stick Dude 0's retirement. Failed Generation 5 On May 28, 2015, a few months after the last closure of VCP, Pokebub announced the return of the Vikings and laid down a set of new techniques and rules. Most notably, he allowed troops to wear any color they prefer as long as they wear a Viking Helmet and introducing a new form of recruiting sessions. Two days later, Pokebub announced that he trashed all old comments on the Join page to make it easier to see who would like to join the new era of VCP. However, he didn't delete them completely as they were still stored on the website. He had also announced that Second and Third in Commands were being hired. Despite setting down the foundation for VCP, no other posts were posted ever again and the army grew silent. Despite Pokebub supposedly retiring on August 9, 2015, he decided to attempt to restart the Vikings again on September 18, 2015. Again, he introduced some new ideas and rules such as using a Discord server instead of a Xat chat and allowing entry into the army only to dedicated and skilled individuals. Like the previous attempt, the army went silent and no more posts were ever made. Viking Gamers Following the events of the end of VCP's fourth generation, King Blooy and Stick Dude 0 decided to change the Vikings of Club Penguin into Viking Gamers. A community where various members report video game news and come to hang out. A new blog and Xat chat was created by King Blooy and Stick Dude 0. A few months later, they leave the Xat chat and start a Discord server.